


Waking Up

by CatyCoffeebean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon SasuSaku, F/M, Post-Canon, married!sasusaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyCoffeebean/pseuds/CatyCoffeebean
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura wake up after their first night together and Sasuke ponders how lucky he is. Quick drabble from my tumblr.





	Waking Up

She is warm.

Warm like the sun on a summer’s day. Warmer than he ever thought she would be. Sakura remains sleeping while Sasuke is awake.

Force of habit, he supposes, from his days on his redemption journey. He would wake up at the crack of dawn to move onto the next place in search of answers. Her hair is strewn all about the pillow, soft rose locks tickling his nose. He wouldn’t have it any other way. She is more amazing than he could ever comprehend, more wonderful than anything else in his life.

His beautiful wife.

_Uchiha Sakura._

Sasuke watches her as her brows draw together in sleep, perhaps indicative of a dream. Then her face smooths out again like water, the disturbance gone.

What is she dreaming? Is she dreaming of the recent war, the nights alone when he was gone, or something else? His thoughts are cut short as she rolls over to look at him, the morning light illuminating her fine features through the slit in their blinds. His fingers dance over the bare skin of her back, over the marks his hand had left last night during their passionate lovemaking.

His face flushes a deep shade of scarlet, and she giggles much like a young girl. It makes her appear so carefree, and he smiles back, very slightly. She pushes his now-long hair out of his eyes, exposing the pale violet of his Rinnegan. “You should put your hair back. I like your eyes like this.” He sighs.

“No.” The reply is simple, and she pouts, rolling over on top of him, kissing him gently. The simple gesture makes his heart flutter, and Sasuke pulls away to look at her. “I’m not moving from this spot for a good long while,” he warns her, and she smiles again, instead resting her head on his chest, entwining her legs with his.

Her eyes shut, and her breathing soon returns to the slow pattern of a sleeping person. He sighs deeply, and wraps his arm about her waist before falling asleep himself again. Five more minutes. No, maybe they can stay here for the rest of the day.

He likes the sound of that.


End file.
